


We're Fucked Up

by All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fucked up AU, Gen, might add deceit and remy later, might have more chapters, neurological conditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me/pseuds/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me
Summary: Four men meet and they all have something in common. They all have a weird and rare neurological condition.





	1. The Beginning

Logan was in his dorm, working on a group project for one of his classes. it was nothing too difficult, the graphic design professor simply wanted a poster advertising an issue of the student's choice.

His partner, Roman, was going on about his ideas for their Save the Bees poster. Logan was not really listening. Mostly because Roman's (probably rehearsed) Scottish accent drove Logan up the wall. So Logan just continued scrolling through the website he was researching on.

"Oh! I've got it!" Roman shouted suddenly.

"That's what you said four minutes ago, but proceed," Logan prompted.

"Okay, close your eyes," he began.

Logan started to argue, "I don't see why I need to-"

"Just do it, pocket protector!" Roman demanded.

Logan's complied and closed his eyes, releasing a sigh of resignation.

"Thank you," he begin again. "Now, imagine a villain that's an evil beekeeper. He got knocked out by the hero who is bee or honey themed. Something like that. There's a bunch of bees flying away from the beekeeper, excited to be released from his cruel grasp. And then-"

"That sounds nice, but I'm going to stop you there," Logan cut in.

"What for?" Roman asked, slightly offended.

"I can't imagine it," Logan said simply.

"Was it really that rubbish?" He had thought it was a pretty good idea, but maybe not.

"No, I just can't imagine things," he shrugged.

"What do you mean? Of course you can!"

Logan sighed. "I have aphantasia."

"A Fantasia? Like the Disney movie?"

Logan was taken aback. "What? No. Aphantasia. It means I cannot create images in my mind. I cannot see in my 'mind's eye' if you will. It's a neurological condition that I've had since I was a born."

Roman watched quietly while Logan explained. "Huh. Didn't know that was a thing. Must be weird."

"Not really. I don't have anything to compare it to."

The two sat quietly, looking at each other. Roman pondered what it would be like to not see in his head. Logan wondered if they should get back to their assignment.

Roman was the first to break the silence. "I have a brain thing, too."

Logan broke out of his thoughts. "A what?"

"A nero-whatever condition," he supplied. "It's why I talk like this."

"You mean it's not because you are," he wracked through his brain, "extra?"

"Oh I am, honey," he said with sass. "That's just not why I have an accent.

"When I was in high school, I got a really bad concussion from playing football. When I started recovering I woke up and my voice had changed. I've never been outside of the States and I've got American parents, but after the accident, I ended up with this Scottish accent.

"The doctor say it's called foreign accent syndrome and that I'll probably be like this for a long time."

"Interesting," Logan remarked. "So you damaged your left frontal lobe and it affected your speech patterns."

"Sounds 'bout right, yeah." He checked the time on his phone it was 1:30 in the afternoon. "Do you wanna get lunch? I'll buy."

"Sure, since you're buying."

They grabbed their things and headed out.

\------

The pair of college students finished their meal at the sushi place they ate at. They were making the walk back to Logan's dorm when they noticed a fight break out across the street.

Fights weren't unusual where they lived, it was a rather large city. They were going to ignore it and continue walking until a small man watching the fight caught Romans eye.

He pulled Logan to a stop. "We have to help him," he said.

"Help who?" Logan asked, looking around.

"Him," Roman answered pointing to the man across the street. The man was small and wore a light blue polo. He had tears streaming down his face, which held the pained expression. He seemed to be frozen in place watching the fight unfold.

Logan looked over at the man and saw he was in pain. "I'm sure he is fine. He doesn't appear terribly injured. Besides, if he didn't want to get hurt, he shouldn't have become involved in the fight."

Roman groaned. "I don't think he was involved in the fight." He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him into the street towards the blue-clad man.

"Jaywalking is illegal!" Logan reprimanded.

"Oi, would you shut up?" Roman retorted.

They reached the other side of the street and noticed the man was shaking.

"Fear not civilian! Your knight in shining armor is here!" Rowan declared. Logan sighed.

"Excuse me sir," he began. "Are you quite all right? My friend and I noticed you were distressed."

The man did not move but they could hear him muttering to himself. "It hurts. Everything hurts so much. I can't look away and it hurts!"

Roman sprung into action and stood between the man in the quarrel. He reached a gentle hand towards the smaller man's shoulder.

The man broke out of his trance like state at the touch. His knees buckled and he fell just in time for Logan to catch him. Tears continued to pour from his eyes as Logan held him.

"Are you all right, sir?" Logan tried again.

The man shuddered. "My car," he said pointing to a vehicle a short distance away.

Logan understood what was meant. "Roman, help me lift him and take him to his vehicle."

Roman nodded and reached down for the crying man. He lifted him up and he and Logan helped the man towards the car. They found it unlocked and Logan opened the door, allowing the man to take a seat.

Once the man was situated, Logan began. "May I take a look at your injuries?" He asked.

The man had begun to calm down. He was no longer shaking and is sobbing have been reduced to mere whimpering.

"There aren't any," he replied with a sniffle.

"Then why were you going on about everything hurting?" Roman interjected.

The man sighed and extended out his hand. "Hi, I'm Patton and I have mirror-touch synesthesia."

"My name is Logan," the student said, reaching to shake Patton's hand.

"I'm Roman! What's that?" Roman shouted, pushing Logan aside. Patton winced.

"It's a condition with my brain where I feel things other people feel. Like when you just pushed Logan. I felt that."

Romans face turned red, embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that, mate. Sounds like it hurts."

"It can be really brain-ful sometimes, but I can also feel nice things. Like cats! And hugs!" Patton chirped. Logan groaned at the pun. 

Patton's crying was completely gone now. 

"That's cool," Roman replied. "It's like a weird superpower. Me and Logan have brain things, too."

"Logan and I," Logan corrected. "And I'm sure Patton and didn't need to-"

"That's neat, kiddos! What are they?"

"I've an accent and he can't think in pictures," Roman explained.

Patton's eyes widened. "Wow!"

Logan cleared his throat. "Well if we're finished, Roman and I should be on our way."

"Wait!" Patton yelled. "Can I take your kiddos to meet someone?"

The college students looked at each other, unsure.

Patton saw the look on their faces. "I know what you're thinking, but please trust me. You were so nice to me and I just want to return the favour."

Roman let out a sigh of resignation. "Sure. But if something happens, we won't hesitate."

"Thanks!" Patton chirped, putting the key in the ignition. "Hop in!"

Roman jumped into the passenger seat while Logan sat in the back. Patton started the car and drove away.

\------

Five minutes and some small talk later, the trio arrived at a cemetery.

"He likes to hang out here a lot," Patton explained.

Logan was growing concerned. "Not that it wasn't fun getting to meet you, Patton, but I think it's time Roman and I go."

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" Roman argued.

"Logan, please? I promise nothing's going to happen." Patton pleaded.

"Fine," he agreed. "Lead the way."

Patton walked through a few rows and came to a stop at a mausoleum.

"Dark, strange son?" Patton called out. "Are you here?"

"Don't call me that," a deep voice replied. "But yeah. I'm coming."

A moment later, the figure appeared from behind the mausoleum. They wore dark clothes; black jeans and a jacket with purple patches. His dark, purple-dyed hair hung in front of his eyes.

"Who are they?" The person asked Patton, raising an eyebrow.

"These are Logan and Roman. They're like us!" Patton pointed to each student as he said their name.

The person tilted his head and interest. This prompted Patton to continue.

"Roman has foreign accent syndrome and Logan has Fantasia."

"Aphantasia," the newcomer corrected. He took his hand out of his pocket and did a half wave. "Name's Virgil. I've got Cotard's syndrome."

"Wait a moment. How did you know the name of our conditions? We never told you." Logan demanded.

"We've done research on our own conditions," Virgil shrugged. "It's not hard to find information on similar conditions."

"So what's your deal, Hot Topic?" Roman asked.

"I think I'm dead." He didn't elaborate.

"Okay, so why are we here? How did we even meet? It statistically improbable!" Logan prodded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Virgil remarked. "We're fucked up."


	2. I'm Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton learns new information about an old friend.

“Isn't it obvious?” Virgil remarked. “We're fucked up.”

“Language,” Patton scolded.

Virgil sighed, “Fine, _dad_. We're _messed_ up.”

“Thanks kiddo,” Patton said, jumping to hug Virgil.

“Oi!” Roman piped up. “Why are we here? In the cemetery?”

“Because I like to hang out here a lot. These,” Virgil gestured at the graves around them, “are my people.”

“Whatever you say, Emo Nightmare,” Roman said.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Patton offered. “Somewhere more _lively_?”

“That would be satisfactory, yes,” Logan accepted, groaning internally at the pun.

Patton nodded and began walking back to his car. He dug the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing everybody to pile in. He started the car and pulled out of the cemetery.

“So tell us about yourselves,” Roman prompted after a few moments of silence.

The four took turns describing themselves. They found out that Patton was twenty-four and that he volunteered at a no-kill shelter.

“It’s nice because I only feel nice things there. I'm allergic to cats but I love to feel them through other people.”

Virgil was twenty-three. He didn't work and spent most of his time in graveyards and cemeteries.

Roman and Logan were both twenty-one and both went to the local university. Roman was studying the arts while Logan studied business.

Patton and Virgil met about a year ago when they became roommates in the same apartment. Logan and Roman met when their professor assigned them as partners for their project.

After a half hour of driving, the four arrived at Patton's and Virgil's apartment complex. The sun was beginning to set as they stepped out of the car. Patton unlocked the door to their apartment and allowed everybody inside.

“Would you like something to eat?” Patton asked the group.

Logan noticed his hunger for the first time. Had it really been that long since they last ate? “Yes, that would be satisfactory,” he spoke.

Patton giggled, “Okay. How does pasta sound?”

“Sounds sensational!” Roman announced.

Patton went into the kitchen, pulled out a pot, and began boiling some water.

The evening continued with chatter and pasta. Patton drove Logan and Roman back to their dorms then returned home to Virgil.

\---

Everyone lay awake in bed, thinking of all that had transpired that afternoon.

Roman wondered if he had really made some new friends at long last.

Logan considered the strange group of men and how they came to meet despite the statistical improbability.

Patton reminisced about the night's events, hoping to see the students again.

Virgil's thought about how the time spent with the three other people was the first time in a long time that he had felt whole. Alive.

\---

The next day, Patton arrived at the shelter to begin volunteering.

“Good morning Remy!” He chirped at one of the other volunteers.

“Sup, girl,” Remy replied.

“The ceiling.” Patton giggled.

Remy scoffed, putting down his Starbucks. He and Patton walked to the back to begin feeding the animals.

Patton pulled out the dog food while Remy got the cat food. They took each from their night cages and put them in their playroom. Food was scooped into several bowls and cuddling ensued.

“Remy help!” Patton called. “The puppies are attacking me with kisses!”

He heard a loud snore come from the cat room. Not again, Patton thought.

He gently pushed all the puppers off of himself and headed towards the cat room. When he arrived, he found Remy asleep with cats piled on top of and around him.

“Remy! Get up!” Patton chided the sleeping figure.

Remy sat up, causing some of the cats to jump from him. He rubbed his eyes. “Morning, Pat,” he hummed.

“Remy, you need to sleep better!” Patton scolded. “We talked about this.”

“I know, Patton,” the sleepy man said.

“Then why haven't you tried?” He asked paternally.

“It's not my fault! I'm narcoleptic!” Remy argued.

It dawned on Patton. His knowledge of weird conditions supplied him with what he needed.

“I should have known. I'm such a bad father.”

Remy looked at Patton, confused. “You're not my dad.”

“You know what I meant. I'm sorry Remy, if I had known—”

“Hey. Pat. It's fine. I'm not mad.”

“You're not? But I've been yelling at you to sleep better and you can't.”

“I'm not mad. I'm FABULOUS! Plus, I've been dealing with this since I was like born. And I've made it this long.”

Patton giggled, “Alright kiddo. If you're sure.”

“I'm positive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more, you GOT more.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the wait. I was dealing with writers block plot wise.
> 
> If you did enjoy it you can leave kudos or a comment if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> There! Have a fic for my AU. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos.  
> If this does well, I might continue it. We'll see.


End file.
